spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Powerful Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Powerful Patrick Synopsis - Patrick uses Sandy's enlarge ray to get revenge on Mr.Krabs for denying him a Krabby Patty. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Krustomers Donut Figment Asparagus Figment Ryan (kid) Tom The Chocolate Guy Frank Dr. Gill Gilliam Police Officers Al Priss Old Man Jenkins The Story The story begins at The Krusty Krab around 5:59 PM. Patrick Star bursts in with excitement throwing some customers out of the way. PATRICK: Good evening Krusty Krew! The Krustomers groan in annoyance now that the “#1 krustomer” has returned. SQUIDWARD(about Patrick's “good evening”): It was nice. Squidward decides to not take Patrick's Hospitality and attend to the toilet instead. Spongebob opens the kitchen door with a Krabby Patty in his hand. SPONGEBOB: Don’t worry Pat! I got your Krabby Patty as always! Patrick plops on a barrel and licks his lips looking forward to his meal. Spongebob sets it on the table. SPONGEBOB: $3 please! PATRICK: Oh it's okay! I don’t have money! Mr.Krabs bursts out of his office in shock and confiscates the Krabby Patty as Patrick bites into the table accidentally. PATRICK: Ow! MR.KRABS: What do ye mean ye have no money?! PATRICK: I said I don’t have money! MR.KRABS: Why don’t you have money? That's how you get Krabby Patties! PATRICK: Well I did sign up for that farewell program recently. MR.KRABS: That's Welfare, Patrick. PATRICK: Yeah, that! Mr.Krabs gives the patty to Spongebob. MR.KRABS: Dispose of this me boy, this starfish doesn’t deserve to have me magic! PATRICK: Hey! That's my patty! MR.KRABS: No it isn’t! No money! No patty! That's how the world works bucko! PATRICK: What is the big deal with money anyways?! Money this! Money that! Money blah blah blah! It's stupid! MR.KRABS: Money is not stupid! You’re extra stupid for saying that! PATRICK: I am not extra stupid! I am 99% stupid! MR.KRABS: The point being is that if ye have no money to pay up, it looks like you’ll have to go hungry. Does it look I care? I didn’t think so. Good day my friend. Mr.Krabs scampers to his office. PATRICK: This isn’t cool Mr. Sweaty Armpits! SPONGEBOB: Patrick, he left. PATRICK: ………. (To Krabs): Get out of here Pirate boy before I sit on ya! 6:00 PM. SQUIDWARD: Crybaby Squidward exits to go home now that his shift is over. Spongebob hangs up his hat. SPONGEBOB: Well see ya tomorrow Patrick, don’t worry you won’t go hungry my friend! Spongebob skips away to go and walk home aside by Squidward. PATRICK: You’re right, I won’t go hungry! Because, I have an idea! The scene cuts to Patrick at Sandy's treedome. SANDY: No Patrick! I am not allowing you to use my enlarge ray! PATRICK: Why not?! SANDY: I know you want to cause some sort of destruction with it. PATRICK: All I want is to just teach that red cheap fattie a lesson for denying me a Krabby Patty! SANDY: Patrick, just go and make money, give it to him, and it's settled! Don’t do something you’ll regret afterwards. PATRICK: I won’t regret stomping on that villain! SANDY: Patrick! PATRICK: Bless you. SANDY: I did not sneeze and you are not getting my enlarge ray! So forget it! Sandy goes to dispose some of her chemicals after she failed to make a reaction. PATRICK: Hmmmm…… I guess she wouldn’t mind if I borrowed the ray. A Donut figment then appears on Patrick's left shoulder which signifies his conscience. DONUT: No don’t! Do not borrow the ray or you will suffer so much guilt from it is not even funny! An asparagus figment which represents evil then appears and bonks the donut on the head with a coconut before returning to the right shoulder. ASPARAGUS: Don’t listen to jelly & sprinkles over there! Steal the ray! Make Mr.Krapola get what he deserves! And don’t regret your decision! Patrick looks at the donut and the asparagus before making up his mind. PATRICK: Krabby Patty it is! Patrick grabs the ray and high tails it pleasing the Asparagus and making the Donut worry. Sandy comes back outside to get some batter to make a nut smoothie when noticing Patrick had left. She then sees that her ray is missing. SANDY: Oh barnacles. A kid is shown sucking on a chocolate popscicle. Suddenly he hears running and turns around to see the Chocolate Guy run up grabbing him by the shirt & screaming this in his face: TOM: CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! The kid screams, breaks free and runs away dropping the chocolate popsicle. TOM: CHOCOLATE!!!!!! Before Tom could snack on his delicacy, a huge starfish foot crushes him before lifting off. TOM: MY LEGS!!!!!! AND MY CHOCOLATE!!!!! Frank, the prank store owner from the Pranks A Lot Episode, finishes collecting some real vomit out of his store's toilet to use for a used up gag. FRANK: Hmmm, I wonder if Spongebob will like this real vomit for my next gag? Suddenly the store goes dark & black while a huge crash sound is heard. Frank lifts out of the wreckage, sees his store nothing more than a pile of rubble, and then notices what caused this walking away. Frank looks shocked. FRANK: Is this a prank? Mr.Krabs is at his anchor house and prepares to go to bed but decides to triple kiss his money. MR.KRABS: Good night Mr. Money! Good night Mr. Money! And Good night Mr. MONAY!!! Mr.Krabs plants the three kisses, tucks them in a soft blanket, dims a candle & watches his lifeless inanimate treasures before hitting the sack himself on his hammock. Mr.Krabs then wakes up when he sees a glass of water starting to shake. He then hears loud sounds getting concerned. In a panic, Mr.Krabs gets up and tucks his money in a safe deposit box most concerned over that. His room then crashes & gets destroyed in a similar manner to Frank's Prank Palace. Mr.Krabs pops up from the wreckage in a dazed confusion. After knocking some brain cells back into place, He looks up and much to his horror sees a very big, angry, and monstrous sized Patrick huffing and puffing wanting so much brutal revenge. MR.KRABS: Mommy? Patrick grabs Mr.Krabs with his huge fist and begins using his mouth(now the size of Mr.Krabs’ house) breathing angrily right in Krabs’ regular sized face. MR.KRABS: Bad Patrick Bad! Put me down! Patrick angrily roars which from Mr.Krabs’ POV feels like a mixture of an earthquake and four freight trains passing by. MR.KRABS: Ughh, brush your teeth. PATRICK: GIVE ME A KRABBY PATTY!! MR.KRABS: Not until ye have money! PATRICK: GIVE ME A KRABBY PATTY!!! MR.KRABS: Not happening! Sandy drives past the Hospital where Tom is being patched up by Dr. Gill Gilliam & then the prank store where Frank is trying and failing to rebuild. SANDY: This is not looking good! Patrick continues holding Mr.Krabs in his fist. MR.KRABS: Hey! You want to know what PWNGAKP means?! PATRICK: IS IT KRABBY PATTIES?! MR.KRABS: It is an acronym for Patrick Will Never Get A Krabby Patty! Patrick angrily roars again now very angry and swallows Mr.Krabs in one bite. PATRICK: PLAN B IT IS!!! Mr.Krabs lands in Patrick's digestive tract & is forced to smell the toxic fumes. MR.KRABS: Ughh! And I thought Pearl in her diaper days was bad! Patrick decides to stomp to the Krusty Krab to steal patties out of the patty vault. This is when Sandy pulls up outside the KK. SANDY: Patrick! Stop! You do not want to do this! PATRICK: I DO NOT WANT TO EAT YOU SANDY!! SANDY: But think about what could happen if you destroy the Krusty Krab.. you could be eliminated by the cops! Many police officers show up. Chief of Police: Al Priss, gets the order ready. AL: Lasers are ready Corporal… and do you have any leftover chili cheese fries?! SANDY: You could lose your rock & your On Demand! Mr.Krabs is then shown starting to get burned by the stomach acid. MR.KRABS: Mr.Krabs could become nothing more than wasted manure! Back outside SANDY: And you can lose your donuts, your TV remote, your pictures.. PATRICK: BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! I CAN ALWAYS GET MORE!! SANDY: And you can lose your friends. Patrick looks silent for a bit and realizes that this is something he cannot easily replenish. Mr.Krabs gets burned to the point where his skeletal ribs are starting to show. MR.KRABS: Hurry up and decide! I’m not getting any younger here! Literally! PATRICK: Ummm… well… ummm. SANDY: Now Spongebob! Spongebob with the help of the SWAT team, Al Priss, the officers & even Old Man Jenkins who was a medic in an old war all insert tubes into Patrick which will allow him to shrink to regular size. PATRICK: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Patrick eventually returns to regular size while crying in despair. Mr.Krabs is forced out of his mouth. MR.KRABS: Ugh! Finally! PATRICK(sneezing): Ah choo!! Snot goes all over Krabs’ face which really disgusts him. MR.KRABS: I’ll be getting to bed now. Mr.Krabs scampers away in disgust. Spongebob & Sandy approach Patrick. PATRICK: I’m sorry guys, I just got a little too cranky,..... okay way too cranky, but that red cheapy should not have made such a big deal over such a small amount of cash! SPONGEBOB: Well this isn’t all your fault Patrick. POLICE OFFICER: It isn’t. SANDY(pointing to a retreating Mr.Krabs): Nope! That man right there! His desires for pointless amounts of money caused this mess in the first place! MR.KRABS: What?! Hey! You snakes! AL: After him! Al Priss & the officers pursue an escaping Mr.Krabs while Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy watch. PATRICK: Take that Krabs! Yes! So who's up for naked rock climbing adventure now?! Spongebob & Sandy give weird looks to Patrick. Category:SquidwardTentacles35